


[ND]Deep Indeed

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 现代AU师生同居。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[ND]Deep Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜情对象居然是我的老师。

下午的时候，尼禄还在打扫房间。

这栋房子的外表看起来颇有几分年久失修的样子，好在内部还不算破败。打扫干净，再添几件家具就可以放心入住。更何况，中介信誓旦旦地向他保证，她的主人已经有十几年没有回来过了。至少在他开始干这行的时候就没见过有人回来住过，每年都只是由一个固定账户定期付一笔保养费，让他们定期找人维护周围的针叶林和樱桃树。更何况，尼禄再也找不到比这里租金更便宜的房子了，而且离学校很近。

这栋房子分为上下两层，各有一间卧室。二楼的卧室被锁了起来。

尼禄提前一天，用了一个下午，终于把一楼的客厅打扫干净。家具有些陈旧，布满了使用的痕迹。他推断这户人家曾经有个男孩子，他找到了木剑以及看不清封面的诗集。客厅里那张红木的餐桌上有刀叉刮蹭的痕迹，沙发上也有打闹的抓痕。他踩着木质的楼梯，小心翼翼地把不用的旧桌椅搬进了二楼的储物室，再盖上布毯。把剩下的垃圾整理到一起，堆在门外。重新进屋时瞥见了房门柱上的刻痕，尼禄用手指擦过这些痕迹。不高，从半米左右的地方开始，没过多久就被越刻越密。他愣是从这身高的刻痕中看出了寸步不让的气势。随后便停在了半腰，在某一天戛然而止。

也许自那之后，他们就搬家了。

尼禄明天才正式搬进来，明天妮可会开着她那辆宝贝二手房车给他送过来。不过现在他还是得先回去，姬莉叶为他准备了晚餐，也许还有一只蛋糕。

今天是他的生日，他的生日是被收养的那天。他一进门就听见了拉炮的声音，无数从天而降的丝带和彩纸中，妮可怪叫着庆祝他终于是个可以独自生活地成年人了。尼禄很想对她翻个白眼，可是在克雷多的视线下忍住了。

电视机里还在播放的《天生一对》成了他们晚餐的背景乐。尼禄不停地往嘴里塞食物，他假装没有看到妮可不停地在向他打眼色。八成不是什么好事，他的损友兼基友一向擅长出馊主意。

“咳——”尼禄被踢地呛了一声，连忙喝了口水。他瞪视假装无事发生的妮可，让她安分一点。

“怎么了？”姬莉叶问道。

“没事！”尼禄赶忙回答道。

坐在对面的妮可对他比了个九。随即安分了下来。

晚餐很好吃，尼禄心想，姬莉叶每次都会做很多。他发自内心地称赞着今天的蛋糕。女孩开心地笑了，她细心询问着一些搬家的事宜，一旁的克雷多也停下了刀叉听得很认真。尼禄从心底里并不觉得自己比正常家庭的孩子缺少什么，他现在的家人们足以弥补他的遗憾。

晚上九点的时候，他关上灯，偷偷摸摸地翻出了窗。

妮可早就等得不耐烦了。她一看见尼禄的身影，就立即把他拉上了车。

音响里传来放肆的摇滚乐，妮可得意洋洋点了支烟，说道：“来吧哥们，我带你去见识一下！”

尼禄本能地觉得这不是一个好主意，他挥了挥手驱散烟雾，摇下车窗无奈地看着窗外倒退的风景。

他们开了很久，远地尼禄快要睡着了，最后是在一家酒吧门口停下来的。

尼禄一下车就别头想走，却被妮可缠住了手臂，他的好友夸张地反问道：“不是吧？”犹豫之下，他被拖进了酒吧，喧闹狂烈的音浪一下子包围了他们。他看着妮可熟练地找到了位置，又点上了一打啤酒。

“不许告状！”妮可要求他再三保证。

可是人声与音乐实在太吵了，灯光急促，鼓点密集。即使他们坐在角落里，也能听到不远处爆发的狂笑声，以及酒杯碰撞的声音。在昏暗的色调下，每个人的脸上都充斥着狂热的笑意。汗水的腥味弥散在空气的尘烟里，被霓虹灯氤氲出暧昧又露骨的色调。

妮可嘘走了一个试图搭讪的男人，拖着拘谨的尼禄混入舞池，她试图让尼禄放松下来，享受这个疯狂的夜晚。

他们很快就被冲散了，他试图重新找到妮可，然后回家。

舞池里的人疯狂地晃动着自己的身躯，柔白的腰肢摆动着。尼禄感到自己陷入了一个光怪陆离的世界，嗅觉被酒精填满，心脏被节奏俘获。他感到窒息，溺于人海，却无处挣脱。

一只柔腻的手贴上了他的后背，慢慢地爬上肩头。他才发现自己的后背都湿透了。他看见艳红色的指甲，女人拖着慵懒暧昧的音调，把荡漾着迷醉液体的酒杯递到他的嘴边。轻笑着问他：“你看起来很无助？”

尼禄不知道该如何回答，他小心地躲开了充满暗示性的肢体触碰，试图解释出现在这里的原因，却不知道他局促的表现更加引起了狩猎者的兴趣。

女人被逗地咯咯直笑，却并不打算放过他。

直到她听见一个声音。

“他有约了。”

那个声音像是冰块落在瓷碗上，清醒又透亮，带着漫不经心。尼禄转过头，替他解围的男人懒散地靠在吧台，支着手臂看着他们。他很英俊，又锐利非常。几近非人的外貌使他即使站在人群里也仿佛隔着天然的屏障。

他看起来跟尼禄一样，显得格格不入，却只是冷眼旁观。银发落在眼睛上，折射出迷离的光。

女人看了他一眼，悻悻退场。

尼禄听见男人问他：“你的银发是染的吗？”

“不，当然不是！”他立即否认道。

对方扬起微笑，如同危险的邀请般。他好心地替尼禄解了围，却带着他一起跳入了另一个陷阱。

尼禄觉得这发展趋近诡异，像一个荒诞而扭曲的梦，但现实就是这么突如其来，他从未幻想过的情景就这么自然而然地发生了。

他们陷在柔软的床铺里，男人的手指插进他的头发，指腹摩挲着他的头皮，他甚至能感受到上面粗糙的指纹和干燥的温度。湿热的喘息喷洒在他的耳际。

身下的人平静地看着他，微醺的情欲对他而言就像是一口餐后甜点。他成熟老道，经验丰富。男人指引着他解开自己的衬衫，尼禄感到自己的手在轻微地发抖，就像他第一次在地下室里改装自己的左轮手枪。咬着牙尽力保持镇定，却在男人了然的视线中溃不成军。

尼禄感到恼怒、羞愤和茫然无措。

男人笑着推开他从床上起身。此时，他认为自己再问他是不是已经成年显得很虚伪，却忍不住用看一个孩子的目光戏谑地看着他。于是他好心地一言不发，假装冷漠，抽身离开。

就在午夜十二点的钟声敲响之际。

一阵天旋地转，他被重新按倒在床上，目光微凝，脸上还来不及收起惊讶的神色。肩上的手劲很重，牢牢地控制住了他。而身上的年轻人往后梳起额前的长发，露出光洁的额头和格外认真的神色。对他仿佛宣誓一般说道：“我成年了！”就在刚才。

男人从胸膛震出笑声，逐渐平息。他眼中的身影有那么一瞬间重叠，又立刻清醒。

尼禄低下头，在嘴唇上印下一个浅薄的吻，倔强地像一只狼崽，呲着牙向母兽求欢。

男人回应了他的请求，他帮着尼禄脱下了外套，赤裸的皮肤贴在一起，泛起颤栗。温度一点点染上男人丰硕的胸膛，他胸肌结实，又很柔软。尼禄捏着他的胸肉，感受着手下的触感，以及在掌心中逐渐坚硬起来的乳首。他无师自通地低下头咬住了凸起，男人难耐地发出一声带着情欲的喘息，挺起胸膛送入温热的口中，夹杂着催促的意味。

这个身体开始自发地追逐起快感，他伸出舌头将嘴唇舔地更湿，拉着尼禄的手按在小腹上，性器已经半勃。他的手掌覆着尼禄的手，有规律地揉搓起来。在尼禄开始逐渐掌握节奏时，解开了他的腰带，掏出年轻人的性器，娴熟地套弄起来。

尼禄一口咬在他苍白的脖颈上，男人轻笑着发出痛呼声。他用牙齿撕开了摆在床头的安全套。他们已经赤裸相对，近乎贪婪地汲取着对方的体温。

在昏暗的灯光下，被情欲沾染的脸变得柔和，他的眼神不再清明，茫茫然地像蒙上了一层水雾，融化了湖面上的薄冰。

一整管润滑剂被推入他的后穴，过量的液体汩汩地流在床单上，廉价又放荡。尼禄咬着嘴唇，在男人的引导下插入了一根手指。他的身下很硬，欲望无处宣泄。他明明抓住了他，却好像被他关在牢房里。

他拼尽全力才听见他的罪名。

“你叫、什么名字？”

音节滚动在男人的喉咙里，他本打算像过去一样随意应付一个名字，反正他们之间只存在一个晚上，可他却还是鬼使神差地回答道：“……但丁。”

他像是将地狱具象化的诗人，带着他堕入深渊，却宛如置身天堂。

被紧热后穴包裹着的感觉实在是太好了，刚一插入，尼禄就觉得自己要射了。他不想表现地像个雏儿，狠狠地锢着但丁的腰，完全没有意识到自己的力气会在这具身体上留下什么痕迹。

“嗯……、唔！”但丁咽下呻吟，扭动着腰，抬起臀部配合着他的动作。

年轻人恨不得将阴茎整根插入那个温暖潮湿的地方，他忍着强烈的射精感，凶狠地用胯骨撞击柔软丰腴的臀部。他恨不得将自己埋在他的身体里。

身上的人已经操红了眼，但丁微微皱起眉，他先是感到疼痛，他安抚般地抱着年轻人出了一层薄汗的肩膀，舔去他额角带着咸味的汗水。接着疼痛开始反馈给他同样剧烈的快感，当年轻人无意识地碾过腺体时，他发出了动听的呻吟。于是尼禄终于意识到了他的敏感点，开始对着那处猛烈地进攻。

坚持不了多久，尼禄就射了。一阵强烈的快感从他的脑海中迸发，他感到眼角泛起湿意。他没有去看但丁，喘着粗气从他的身体里退了出来，取下安全套打了个结，扔在一边。

他们躺倒在床铺上，等着高潮的余韵散去。

“嗯、起来……”身旁的男人哑着嗓子说道，声音里还带着浓郁未散的情欲，抱着尼禄结实的腰，慵懒地像只还没吃饱的大猫咪，“去洗个澡。”

他舔了舔手指，意犹未尽：“我们还有一整晚的时间。”

但丁没有说错，他们确实有一整晚的时间，做到最后甚至连安全套都顾不上用。

他在男人的默许下一次又一次地内射进了那具成熟性感的身体里。

但丁抖着腿软倒在他的身下，乖顺地抬起后臀取悦着他的性器，任由情欲将他们淹没。

可是也仅仅是如此了。

他什么也没有留下，那个晚上就像一个旖旎又荒诞梦，第二天就被清晨的阳光吹散。尼禄哀叹地从床上起来，又一次无奈地用手解决他的晨勃。他幻想他的声音、他的气息、他的味道，以及那个温热而潮湿的地方，紧紧地含着他的性器。所有的感官都过载几乎爆炸。

尼禄对着墙沉默了五分钟，在又一次闹钟坚持不懈地催促中终于起身。

他还得去上课，才刚刚开学就得面对各种公式、考试、实验，以及论文。还有无聊的选修课，因为错过了选课时间，等他想起这件事情的时候，所剩下的选择已经寥寥无几了。在众多不怎么样的选择里，他只好挑了看起来比较好的那个。

对于妮可的嘲笑，他则表示：“你懂什么？这是为了提高自己的修养！”然后当他说出了酒吧、生日、义气这几个词的时候，妮可投降般地要求他立刻闭嘴。

作为那天扔下他的补偿，身为好基友的妮可千方百计地帮他打听来了这学期选修课新老师的消息。可他压根懒得去看。

生活总得步入正轨，他夸张地叹了一口气，把那晚的经历埋入心底。

尼禄是最晚一个进教室的，前排的座位已经坐满，连后排都被挤得水泄不通。他茫然地开始回想这节课的同学们曾经也那么热爱学习吗？

《中世纪文学史》——听起来就很无聊！

可他最后不得不找了个角落里的位置坐下，把自己藏在人后，摊开书，准备补眠。

嘈杂的教室突然安静了下来。

尼禄已经开始跟亚里士多德讨论起了哥白尼。

“首先，我需要一个助教——”

尼禄皱了皱眉头，他听见有人在喊他，这个声音他好像在梦里听到过。

“尼禄？尼禄！”

他猛然惊醒，从椅子上跳了起来，穿过整个教室，对上那双含着浅笑的蓝眼睛。


End file.
